


Happy Birthday, Isak!

by parttimehuman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Naesheim is the best boyfriend in all the parallel universes, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Birthday, Isak makes a wish, Isak´s birthday, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: "You ready for your first kiss as an adult?", Even asked suggestively. This question didn´t require an actual answer, Isak decided. He was always ready to be kissed by Even. Every second of every minute of every hour ever since they´d met. So he simply brought their lips together, pulling Even closer by the smooth hair in his neck. He practically melted into the heat of Even´s mouth, trembling at the sensation of a strong but soft hand wandering down his spine. When Even pulled back, he groaned his complaint into the dark of the room. "Just one moment," Even laughed, before he suddenly lit a single candle in his hands. He held it in front of Isak´s face, so that Isak could see Even´s face and long neck and visible collarbones illuminated by the small flame. He stopped a minute to admire the view before him. It was fucking perfect."Make a wish."





	Happy Birthday, Isak!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can read the Fluff without the Smut. You can just read until "There wasn´t a doubt about it in Even´s mind." and then stop there. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading this little drabble :)
> 
> Let me know how you like it! <3

Isak was waken by the gentle stroking of his bare arm. Long, pale fingers were tracing invisible patterns on his cool skin, immediately making him feel warm and safe, even though he was still half asleep. He felt his boyfriend breathe warm air against his neck. Isak couldn´t remember how he´d ever been able to sleep without Even by his side, or half on top of him, to be exact. Even had incredibly long limbs, even in comparison to Isak, who wasn´t exactly short, either. Without meaning to, he always stretched his arms and legs out as soon as he was asleep, occupying almost the entire bed with his long body. At some point, Isak had gotten used to the random body parts resting on his. They reminded him that Even was there, right there, in the same bed where Isak used to toss and turn sleeplessly before Even had entered his life. Back then, something clearly had been missing to him, even though he hadn´t known what. It wasn´t until the first time he shared his bed with Even the night of their very first kiss, that he realised that this had been it. IT. How could he have been walking the same earth as Even for more than seventeen years, craving him a little more with every passing day, but not knowing? It seemed ridiculous now. There was only one person in all the existing parallel universes to complete him and it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Even went from caressing Isak´s arm to touching his chest. Isak shivered. This was one of the most sensitive parts of his body, especially to Even´s touch, and Even was perfectly aware of it. One half of Isak wanted to go back to sleep to get a couple of hours of recovery from the previous day before he´d have to get up for school in the morning, but the other half was slowly coming to the realization what was going on. It was not unusual for Even to become a little affectionate in the middle of the night when something was keeping him awake, but this was not one of those instances. It must be shortly after midnight. So it was Wednesday now. Wednesday, the 21st of June 2017. Isak´s 18th birthday. He should have known Even would stay up until midnight to properly wish him a happy birthday after he´d caught the man of his life texting secretly and hiding stuff in the kitchen cupboard and generally being pumped as fuck the whole week. There was probably a string quartet waiting outside of their bedroom. Isak couldn´t help but smile at that thought, letting Even see he was awake now. 

Even´s heart started beating even faster when Isak turned his head towards him with a wide and endlessly beautiful smile on his delicate lips. Even after eight months with this boy, the sight of his face still caused Even´s emotions to blow up like fireworks, bright and loud and colourful into the dark sky of a Norwegian summer night. When Isak pressed himself into Even´s body and nuzzled their noses together, greeting Even in the language of eskimo kisses that he spoke better than all the eskimos in the northern polar region combined, Even forgot everything he had wanted to say to him, so he bumped his nose back into Isak´s gently while taking the boy´s face in his big hands. "Look at me, baby," he finally managed to say. Isak opened his eyes and Even was lost in green that he couldn´t actually see in the dark, but that was engraved in his brain permanently. "Well, I just forgot my line because of your dazzling beauty," Even admitted, which made Isak laugh and perk his eyebrows in expectation, "but I wish you the happiest of happy birthdays, mannen i mitt liv." Isak´s smile grew wider at that, exposing the adorable little gaps between his teeth. "I love you," Even added while caressing Isak´s cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you too," Isak whispered in return, "thank you, Even."

"You ready for your first kiss as an adult?", Even asked suggestively. This question didn´t require an actual answer, Isak decided. He was always ready to be kissed by Even. Every second of every minute of every hour ever since they´d met. So he simply brought their lips together, pulling Even closer by the smooth hair in his neck. He practically melted into the heat of Even´s mouth, trembling at the sensation of a strong but soft hand wandering down his spine. When Even pulled back, he groaned his complaint into the dark of the room. "Just one moment," Even laughed, before he suddenly lit a single candle in his hands. He held it in front of Isak´s face, so that Isak could see Even´s face and long neck and visible collarbones illuminated by the small flame. He stopped a minute to admire the view before him. It was fucking perfect.

"Make a wish," Even instructed. Isak took a deep breath in order to blow out the candle but then froze. He exhaled slowly through his nose and locked eyes with Even. "I don´t know what to wish for," he said calmly, leaving Even a little irritated, "I already have you."  
"Don´t be cheesy, baby," Even replied, "there´s always something you can wish for."  
"Is there?", Isak argued, "I didn´t really wish for anything on my last birthday," he started to explain, "but since then I´ve become friends with the boys, I´ve made up with Eva and I´ve found myself a true guru for life. I´m best buds with Sana now and I´m working on the thing with my parents, too. I´m not afraid to say that I´m gay anymore. I´ve learnt that Jonas will always have my back. I met you. I´ve fallen in love. I know what it means to truly live now, to be real. I´ve been having the best time in my life with you. I can sleep at night again, because I know that not matter how hard it may get, it´s all worth it. You´re worth it. Don´t you see, Even? I don´t need a wish, because there´s nothing about my life right now that I´d ever want to change." 

"Shit, you literally just turned eighteen and you´re already being a total wise ass," Even joked and then turned a little more serious, "I know what you mean, though." He carefully placed the candle on the nightstand beside him and wrapped his arms around Isak to pull him close. He breathed Isak in. He couldn´t believe this boy was real. "You know, I, too, have been having the greatest time of my life since you came along. I always thought I was fated to be alone for the rest of my life. Well, not physically alone, but lonely, you know. With all those people around me but noone to truly get me. To understand who I am and who I´m not. Noone to ever know my dreams and encourage me to follow them. Noone to get me to feel something real." Even looked down at Isak, who was listening attentively while drawing circles on Even´s belly. He kept talking, because for some reason the words just kept flowing from his mouth. He considered it was time to pour his heart out entirely to Isak, who owned all of it anyways, who would forever own it.  
"I thought I was toxic to people, Isak. Especially to you, with everything that you had to go through before we even met. I was just a little too crazy to be understood or even loved. I was trying to accept the fact that I would never find the one thing I was craving with all the tiny broken pieces of my heart. The matching puzzle piece. I was lost. And I started to feel like I didn´t want to be found anymore. I didn´t want to let myself hope."

Isak swallowed hard. He hadn´t expected their conversation to take such a serious turn. It broke his heart to think about Even´s pain again. He´d been somewhat aware of Even´s struggles since he´d found out about his bipolar disorder. At least he had realised back then that Even wasn´t all that casual, light-hearted, lively and optimistic guy he´d first appeared to be. He placed little kisses all over Even´s cheek as a sort of comfort. Even felt like he had to object somehow.  
"What I´m trying to say is, I don´t feel like that anymore," he explained, "and that is thanks to you, baby." Isak smiled and exhaled some air against Even´s neck.  
"Seriously, Isak, I can´t put into words what you mean to me. How much you´ve changed my life. Like in a damn fucking movie you came to save me. I hope you know this is not some Princess-Vivian-shit-talking again. You´ve saved me. You´ve showed me what love means. You´ve showed me what it feels like to be loved. You´re the most wonderful person in this universe and in all the others. I love you. You´re so smart and funny and kind and beautiful and I love you. You´re the man of my life, because it wouldn´t be a real life without you." 

Isak laughed out loud and leaned over Even to blow out the candle on the night stand. In the suddenly dark room, Even wanted to know, "have you changed your mind about that wish you said you didn´t need?"  
"I have," Isak replied, "I think I could use a less sappy boyfriend."  
"Nah," Even grunted, "you love your sappy boyfriend."  
"I love my sappy boyfriend," Isak confirmed, even though Even already knew. Everything Isak did or said was done or said with love. There wasn´t a doubt about it in Even´s mind.

Isak started kissing Even´s long neck again, only this time the kisses were far more passionate. "I love my sappy boyfriend so much," he breathed out between kisses, "so much I actually wished for him to give me my first orgasm as an adult." He looked up at Even´s face through his lashes "You think my sappy boyfriend would be up for that?"  
Even thought about it for a second and then turned to pin Isak against the mattress. He hold up Isak´s wrists above his head and lowered his face until their lips almost touched. "I think your sappy boyfriend will gladly give you your first orgasm as an adult, baby," he whispered while pressing his hardening dick against Isak´s body. Isak gasped at the sensation and lifted his head in an attempt to kiss Even, who pulled back so that Isak couldn´t reach his lips with his arms pinned down. He hadn´t finfished his promise yet. "And your second one," he suggested, "and your third one too, maybe." He smirked with the prospect of making Isak moan and shiver beneath him. He would get this boy to scream out his name in ecstasy. 

"What are you waiting for, then?", Isak demanded to know. He bent his neck to finally be kissed. Even could be such a damn tease. But until then, it had always been worth it. Isak was sure he wouldn´t be let down on his birthday all of a sudden.  
"Oh Isak, how I´ve spoiled you," Even continued, "if only your hungry eyes wouldn´t make me so hard, baby."  
"Then let me do something about it," Isak offered, licking his lips suggestively.  
"No, Isak, tonight I´m going to put your pleasure first," Even promised in return. He leaned down and let his tongue draw a line from Isak´s collarbone up to his earlobe. Isak moaned out quite loudly when Even bit it playfully. "I want to know what 18-year-old Isak Valtersen tastes like," he announced.  
"Feel free to have a taste," Isak replied, still trying to attach his lips to Even´s. 

Eventually, Even gave in and sucked Isak´s lower lip in to make the birthday boy moan again, before he slipped his tongue into Isak´s mouth. Their kiss was heated and wild. It soon turned into Even fucking Isak´s mouth with his tongue. Isak was incredibly turned on by this, his dick throbbing against his boxers and Even´s crotch. Of course, Even was fully aware of how hard Isak was, his own boner pressing against his waistband just as much. He let go of Isak´s wrists to pull up his knees on either side of Even´s body. In that position, Even could lower himself onto Isak so that his dick wasn´t resting on Isak´s anymore but between the firm cheeks of Isak´s ass. When Even started rubbing himself against Isak´s crack, Isak whined out.  
"For fucks sake, Even, would you get rid of those fucking boxers already." He was growing more and more impatient with his increasing lust making him squirm and tremble.  
"As you wish, baby," Even obeyed and pulled of both of their underwear in a matter of seconds. 

Seeing Isak in all his naked glory, Even couldn´t hold himself back anymore and grabbed for Isak´s hard cock. After a few slow strokes, he brought his mouth to the tip that was leaking precum. He licked it off and made an approving sound towards Isak. "Wanna taste too?", he asked before swallowing and crwaled up to Isak´s blushed face again. Isak couldn´t believe how hot it was. He sat up a little and met Even for a deep kiss. He already knew what his semen tasted like, but the thought of Even´s mouth all over him, on his dick as well as his mouth enhanced his arousal even more. He laid back onto his back when Even started licking his dick again, then took both og his balls into his mouth, causing Isak to twitch and squirm. 

"Even, I need you to fuck me. Now.", he ordered.  
"Baby, you´re not even ready for me," Even objected, and he was right. It would hurt like hell if Even just shoved his dick inside Isak without preparation. But Isak couldn´t wait much longer and cried out a desperate noise.  
"Let me take care of that," Even said and then didn´t hesitate any longer but let his tongue glide from Isak´s balls to his buttwhole, holding the soft thighs up with his hands for better access. 

"Fuck, Even, that feels so good," Isak muttered into the pillow he had now pressed into his face.  
Isak´s approval encouraged Even to penetrate the boy beneath him with his tongue carefully. He licked inside the tight heat once, twice, three times.  
"Ahhhhh, fuck, that must do, Even," Isak let out between heavy breaths.  
"You sure?", Even asked as he bit into the soft flesh right next to Isak´s entrance.  
"Fuck me, Even, please," Isak begged.  
"I love hearing you beg like this," Even said as he positioned himself at Isak´s ass, "and I will gladly do as you wish." He pushed in and Isak cried out.  
With Isak being so close to the edge already, moaning loudly and clenching his hands into the sheets, Even wouldn´t last very long either, but he would gove his best to leave Isak properly satisfied first. 

"Your so fucking tight, Isak," he groaned, "so fucking perfect."  
"Harder!", was everything that Isak managed to reply. Even hitting his prostate left sweet stings in his body that led him closer and closer to his orgasm.  
Holy shit. Even couldn´t believe he wasn´t hurting Isak with his wild thrusts, but the face his boyfriend made indicated nothing but pure lust.  
Isak was close. He moved his hips towards Even, creating an angle that allowed Even to enter even deeper into him.  
"Make me cum," Isak demanded, too weak already to say much more.  
Even fastened his pace. He knew he would come with Isak, whose orgasm was the only thing Even needed to finish himself.  
"Show me how I make you feel, baby," he told Isak, "come for me."  
"Eveeeeeeeeeeen!" Isak only needed two more thrusts to let go and squirt all over his own chest. 

The wonderfully twitching face of his boyfriend, the call of his own name and Isak´s cum on his body finally sent Even over the edge, too.  
He shot his sperm into Isak with an incredible intesity that made his whole body tremble.  
After a few more moments, he pulled out and lied down beside Isak.  
"Happy Birthday," he said fondly and planted a kiss on Isak´s sweaty cheek. 

"Don´t tell me this was my birthday present," Isak replied, sounding irritated.  
Even laughed. "What? Didn´t like it?", he asked, a fake offended look on his face.  
"The only one who probably didn´t like it is our neighbor who we most likely just woke up, Even," Isak smiled, not really caring about who they woke up.  
"No. This was not your birthday present," Even confessed, "you actually have to search for your real present. It´s a film. You can use your computer, but I suggest you do that in the morning."  
Isak snuggled up against Even, who pulled the blanket over both of their bodies. He had already been tired before the amazing birthday sex and there were only a few hours left to get some rest.  
"In the morning, then", he whispered.  
"Sleep well, baby," Even whispered back, "I love you."  
"I love you, too."


End file.
